Eschaton
by Irkala
Summary: Ultima's decent into madness and betrayal, and the Dark Scions fall alongside her. Really going out on a limb here, considering fans weren't given a lot of detail. As a huge fan myself, it will all be fleshed out. It has been a long time since I've last updated this; for those of you asking about it/wondering about it, I apologize-I will get back on this soon enough
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Hologram Renaissance **

The light of the heavens was naught but a sliver behind her.

Darkness, an ancient and wise void had encircled her now—she was here to see something that mystified even herself, the High Seraph.

The Gods had named her Ultima, and through her transcendence and manifest, she understood her role as a holy aid to the great creators. She came to know wandering and lost souls and guided them to the under-realms of light at the steps of Heaven. She never questioned it, she simply understood her role. This is how the Gods preferred it anyhow—although sometimes she wondered what drove her. She was no weak and frail being, and she certainly wasn't _human, _she was simply a celestial device.

Why was she doing this?

Ultima had no idea when it was first conceived, but deep within her, deep inside her hyperconsciousness, that very question would be her undoing.

She knew that she was considered a "Masterpiece" among Scions. Her form was that of a maiden, in shining gown and wings of gold. Her lower body was machine however, a cannon. While she didn't quite use it ever, she understood it's destructive power-its name, Eschaton.

She was a multi-faceted entity, with footholds in machine, angel, human, and ascended being. This made her a bit uncomfortable. What was she truly as a whole?

She understood her role, she understood what they intended for her, but what of her will? As she understood it, she wasn't allowed true free will. Yet why were the Gods so keen on exercising their hold on her? Why wasn't she allowed a key role in constructing the cosmos? After all, she had more experience with the infinite number of beings who had crossed sides than all the Gods combined—what right did they have?

Yet, she knew she shouldn't think such things—although it ate at her. The Gods, sometimes they would sense her discomfort; her dissent. They would pick and pry, driving that her purpose was simply to be the guide to the Heavens, and that she was important in the 'stability' of things.

Stability, what a fable.

There was no "stability." The universe was predestined, the Gods, or the Undying as she came to know them, ruled it with an iron fist! What stability!? Why the need for a metaphorical concept when the variable for instability versus stability is non-existent? It was almost a cruel mockery. The Gods controlled everything; mankind and all the creatures in existence. Their past, present, and current future were all being manipulated and observed at all times. She wasn't needed at all, she was simply a convenient tool.

That thought dug in like a tic, and as she dived deeper into the darkness it left a soft pain in her—heart? If she had such a thing.

She was going to the underworld. There was no doubt the Gods were observing this happening, she understood that most likely she would be _thoroughly _questioned for this, maybe even wiped. She didn't care however, she simply wanted to see this bizarre phenomenon.

What she was going to observe The Emperor himself.

While she didn't know much, this being that had come to be known as 'The Emperor' had been sent to the nether realms—namely the underworld, to destroy the hordes of obnoxious and rather violent monsters. His name was Adrammelech, and apparently he was a fearsome and violent brute.

With her being a guide to the Heavens, she saw very little carnage and bloodshed, but she knew all about it, especially with mankind being so violent. The wroth Adrammelech was a sight to behold, and his legendary bolts of strength were impressive to say the least. She looked forward to seeing him, his strength, and most importantly, his lure.

You see, the hordes of creatures deep within these realms have come to fear him—and rightly so. But more interestingly, they have come to _serve _him. What madness! They were serving a being other than the Gods. He would use them for all sorts of tasks: cruel arena battles with each other, building small monuments to the Gods and moreso himself, and sacrifices for every arbitrary reason there was.

Surely the Creators know, yet Adrammelech. . .he has convinced them that they were simply desperate fools, that they would all be destroyed.

But Ultima knew better, she knew that he was enjoying every second of it.

He was a proud one, and she too knew that with such power there was no doubt he was using the fiends here or there. Who could blame him? After all, the Gods controlled everything.

A taste of control, it's a nectar far too sweet to have only a little of.

Ultima got a feel for it every now and then, when she shifted planes with the lost souls. She felt their fates moving in her hands, no matter how hollow that 'control' really was.

The real interesting tidbit was her strength. Being such a high celestial entity, her power was also immense. Over time she came to understand that she was "High Seraph" for a reason. She came to understand that among all scions under the Gods, excluding The Banished One of course, she was the most powerful. Seeing as The Banished One was merely a locked away child, Ultima was easily the closest to the Gods themselves. Their strength, she could feel it pulsing and moving unto her as she moved through the Heavens. She could break away—but not alone.

She arrived at the waypoint between nether realms, the baron and dry landscape visible for miles. A thick and yellow cloud front riding a strong and chilling breeze approached from the north, the binary sun system just setting on the horizon. This place felt deathly, lacking of any life at all really. She could feel Adrammelech though, his might was pulling on the very atmosphere.

She drifted through space-time folds throughout the rocky and desert like landscape, moving hundreds of miles in an instant, until finally she found a horde of horrific looking creatures coming from the underground. There, above them, The Emperor.

It didn't take long for him to spot her. The horde stopped as he waved an angry, charged fist. In an instant he was before her, his dark form pulsating a thick static. He had the shape of a horned deity, with ancient runes carved into his armor like exoskeleton. His glowing eyes that burned into hers were nothing short of sparks.

He spoke. At first Ultima didn't understand what he was saying for he spoke in very old tongues, those that even the Gods had abandoned.

"Why do you come Seraph? I am fulfilling my purpose."

Ultima stared at the horde behind him, still taking in the rather intimidating aura he had. She simply shook her head and glanced up at the sky with a faint smile. He followed her gaze and stared up at the Heavens as well, at _them. _In the same old tongues she whispered a message to him.

"Do you seek freedom?"

He remained silent.

"Wait for me."

With that she opened a cross-door and began her ascent back to the Heavens, leaving a perplexed Adrammelech.

"Do you seek freedom. . ." he whispered to himself, trying to fully grasp her message—or rather trying to believe he was fully understanding what she was getting at if it was what he thought she was.

Rebellion? Could the High Seraph really be thinking of any sort of rebellion?

As she made her way back to the highest reaches of the cosmos, she could feel their eyes fixing on her, their thoughts and curiosities focusing in on her. She knew she didn't have much time. However, she knew that she had successfully planted the seed of dissent in the already rebellious Adremmelech—sure enough, it was only a matter of time. If she could get him, surely she could rally others.

Now, she only needed to wait for it to sprout. The Masterpiece herself had made the first move.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Omniscient Utterances **

A brief amount of time had passed but it didn't take long before Ultima caught wind of the God's increasing suspicions of Adrammelech's activity in the under-realms.

While she couldn't pick up much, she could sense a faint tension in their growing confusion of his actions. She was briefly questioned about her own actions when she passed down there, however she simply replied that she was curious where the darkened souls she hadn't seen were sent to. After all, it was only Zalera, Exodus, and Zeromous who observed dark souls and their twisted forms as they ascended. She never saw such evil things, but she couldn't help but be curious. In some sense she was telling the truth—that _was _the truth, obviously there was more to it however. The Gods accepted her explanation, although she sensed they didn't completely trust her.

If it was true that they were omniscient, omnipotent, and omnipresent, than surely they already understood what she was doing. This thought crossed her mind a long while back, yet she knew that they wouldn't do anything until they were sure—after all, they hated unbalance, they wouldn't touch them, they wouldn't make the first move.

With that she confidently continued her plan, there was much work to be done.

Briefly, when she knew The Gods were busy observing a great cataclysm down on the plane of man—a war, she shifted planes and headed down to the underworld once more. She wanted to see Adrammelech, as well as any others. She knew that there were a few others she could recruit.

She appeared atop the same plateau she did the last time she passed by, the sky completely dark with nightfall. She could hear eerie cries from the fiends and their carnage lust down below, strange red lights appearing now and again—no doubt black magicks. Instantly she felt something behind her.

With her sight she could see multiple points of space at a time, and was capable of observing all around her in a sphere shape here on the lower dimensional planes. Strangely enough, she couldn't see anything. The presence was strong—young, but strong.

In the dark, she could hear faint whispers in multiple tongues, new and ancient, scion and others.

This being was well versed, and while she couldn't pick up everything, she did catch a, "Rebellion. . ."

She was hit with shock; who else could know about the rebellion besides Adrammelech? What madness! Ultima began to slightly panic, had The Undying caught on already?

Suddenly a form appeared before her, silently drawing into the faint moons-lights. Ultima recognized the figure almost immediately; it was a rather young Scion, Shemhazai. She had the body of a female, but there was that of a stallion fused within and behind it-ancient machinery tied into the framework. She, like Ultima, was fused with mechanizations as well. While she didn't know much about this one, she had heard that Shemhazai was a watcher over the beings of the under-realms. Why The Gods put maintenance and control of the under-realm's entities in the hands of such a young scion Ultima didn't quite understand, regardless her power made her something not to underestimate.

She must have either forced Adrammelech to tell her, or she picked it up from one of the many fiends under that violent brute. Shemhazai most likely had eyes and ears everywhere, no doubt if her reputation as "The Whisperer" was well deserved.

She knew a lot of valuable information and she could be a great use to Ultima and The Rebellion.

Ultima asked her if she had heard anything from The Emperor, The Gods were still manipulating and observing the massive war on the plane of man. Shemhazai turned and walked a ways off, quietly whispering, "Perhaps. . ."

Her voice was very soft, her figure was just as delicate—being of female and creature it was very interesting to look at as well.

There was no time for games, she needed to be sealed up or taken into use. Ultima tried to suggest that she be forth about this, The Gods won't take too kindly if they found out.

Shemhazai stayed silent, she knew that she could very well cause the absolute extermination of Ultima and Adrammelech just by telling The Gods of Ultima's plan. She had them in the palm of her hands—although she knew both were more powerful than she was.

"What would I gain upon going along with you on this death-wish?" Shemhazai added, turning to Ultima.

Ultima felt a brief sense of relief, perhaps this wasn't doomed yet. "Perhaps, if we can get more unity, we can overcome them," she said, a faintly malicious smile on her face.

Shemhazai's eyes widened, a faint purple glow visible within them.

"You mean an absolute rebellion? So the imps weren't lying. . .of course you realize this may be the absolute death of you and whoever is so foolish to be pulled down with you?" Shemhazai replied, crossing her arms.

Ultima closed her eyes, she looked deep within herself, pulling up an old and intense energy. Her very core brought to the surface, Shemhazai watched as Ultima lit up like a star. Her flawless features glistening in the holy light, her gown shimmering with an almost surreal glow. The machine, Eschaton, under her gown began to hum with a deep and somewhat terrifying sound. Shemhazai's arms fell to her sides. She took a few steps back, for the first time in a very long time, she was fearful—clearly Ultima was showing her how deep her power ran.

Ultima's mouth didn't move, but Shemhazai could hear her voice whispering within her head. It echoed as if it ran for miles.

"I am strong, we are strong. We can overcome them. Think if we made it to the highest reaches of Heaven, if we gained ultimate control over the universe," Ultima said. Shemhazai was getting somewhat uncomfortable now, Ultima was clearly serious. "They are old and cruel, this universe has surpassed them. It's only a matter of time now that they will fall. We Shemhazai, we can be the ones to do it," she added, her face beaming a soft light.

Shemhazai stayed silent as the light died down and Ultima reverted to her original form.

"This is madness. . ." Shemhazai said, crossing her arms again. She couldn't deny it though, she too wanted to escape from under their iron hold. This may be the one chance, after all they were nowhere near as strong as they used to be—or so she thought. They were old and so immersed in time and space that they would be rather easy to get a quick and strong strike on. If Adrammelech joined with his horde, and they got a few others, this could be possible.

"I'm interested Ultima, but I want to see more of us," she added.

Ultima smiled, "I would recommend trying to obtain King Mateus' approval as well."

Shemhazai's eyes widened again, Ultima truly was mad! King Mateus was her master and the ruler of the under-realms. Yet, she knew there was wisdom in that idea. Like Adrammelech, King Mateus loved power and manipulation; his lust for control here in the under-realms was unparalleled. Lately he seemed to have been getting a bit unstable, however if he were to join that would be a strong force to work with. His lust for power in Heaven could push him to fight with his full strength, which they both knew was very impressive.

"I will. . .consider it," Shemhazai replied.

There was a brief silence.

Suddenly Ultima felt the God's attention shift a bit, the heavenly gaze move through planes. Shemhazai sensed it and nodded, suddenly disappearing.

With that Ultima decided to return to her post. She was somewhat disappointed she didn't get to speak to The Emperor, but that could happen again soon. She opened a cross-door and began to make her ascendance once more, calming a bit when she felt the gaze of The Undying return to the plane of man. Her next 'recruitment options' would be those of the holy realm. The Gate Keeper Belias, as well as The Condemner Zeromous, were both mediums for souls to gain entrance to The Heavens and Ultima knew they would be valuable assets if she could turn them.

Belias had a history of minor discontent with The Gods so she knew he wouldn't be too difficult. Zeromous was a strange one, no one knew much about him at all except his passion for damning souls to hell for their intrusions on the laws. In fact Zeromous, Exodus the Judge King, and Zalera the Death Seraph were all a bit of a trifecta, judging and observing souls as they pass through the planes.

Ultima began to think who of them she should work to convince. Zalera and Exodus were close, getting a look at souls right after they pass through Zeromous' hands. Perhaps the best move would be to plant the seed with one of them in hopes it would grow to consume all of them.

Ultima smiled, that was the best option, with the least possible collateral damage.

With that she made her appearance back in Heaven once more. Soon, here, she would make her next move to bring down the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

III

**Manipulated Ascension**

The enigma that became known as Belias would no doubt be an interesting force to obtain. Belias had always been a bit of a troublemaker, not to mention a dangerous one with such immense strength. The Gods had apparently warped his form on accident upon his creation, thus forever branding him as a 'mistake.' He, like Shemhazai, was human form and beast form combined—but his was not purposeful and instead resulted in somewhat of an abomination. His future and identity had been compromised and the Gods simply saw him as a broken tool. It was rather unfortunate to be looked down upon by your own creators as a failure for something that was out of your control. Regardless, The Undying tasked him with the new role of guarding the entrance to the Holy Realm. He took great pride in his work, and the Gods knew that there, his rebellious and dangerous power could be put to an at least constructive use.

Ultima understood that he would either dismiss her or accept her plan when told. He was very narrow minded and stubborn; somewhat difficult to deal with at all. She prepared for the worst as she always had when venturing from her post. Again, The God's attention had shifted from the higher planes to the lower in observance of the great war.

She couldn't understand why mankind so loved warring amongst itself. To think such bloodshed, such misery, such pain, was all for disputes over ideas and land—such foolish behavior.

She quietly chuckled to herself as she moved across the heavenly planes, keeping a sharp eye for the gaze of The Gods. As she made her brief descent to the gates she began sifting through her mind to find the best way to bring the maddening idea to fruit for Belias. Perhaps the best option would be to point out the cruelty and distance of his creators? Surely he would want to bring them to the light of justice?

To _her _light of justice.

She arrived to the outside of the holy gates relatively quickly, taking note of the freezing and piercing chill that blanketed the landscape. This was a dark realm, a stark contrast to the warm, and ethereal light of the land behind the gates. She could sense evil looming behind her and around her, malicious entities that guarded the gates alongside Belias. To think a scion of The Undying worked with the local fiends to keep the unworthy out of The Holy Realm! It was a rather comical concept she had to admit.

She reached out and touched the ancient door, briefly sensing runes and magicks older than her and her brethren scions combined.

Sure enough a great power emanated from the door, quickly bursting out in a flurry of flame and smoke. Ultima gracefully shifted a few spaces back and gave the bumbling child some room to show himself. His large body began to appear in the smoke, glowing the surreal light of The Holy Realm. Man and beast were certainly visible as one among his standing figure, a crimson coat of flame danced among his shape, a horned crest upon his head. He was actually somewhat shorter than she imagined, she gave him a faint smile.

"Ulti. . .ma. . .why do. . . .you come. . .here. . ." Belias said, in a rather tired tone. He seemed to struggle to speak, almost running out of breath with every word. She had never heard him speak before so this was rather surprising, perhaps this is how he naturally conversed. . .

"Has Shemhazai spoken to you at all? Have you heard of anything from her or the others?" Ultima said, staring The Gigas down.

He shook his—heads?

"I. . .have not. . .what news do. . .you bring me. . ?"

Ultima was somewhat caught off guard, for some reason she had assumed Shemhazai would have said something to him. If not her than perhaps Adrammelech or Mateus even if he knew by now. This next part was very important, she needed to word this with the utmost care.

"I have an intricate scheme Belias, and I could use your aid," Ultima replied, giving her kindest smile.

He was silent, perhaps he sensed that what would come next was nothing short of madness.

"Can I have your trust Gigas?" she asked.

"Get. . .to it. . .Seraph. . ."

Ultima closed her eyes, "I wish to take the heavenly throne from The Gods, brethren scion in tow."

Belias moved back a few steps, "Have you. . .fell to. . .madness. . .?"

It was time to make her move. "Think Gigas, The Undying are no longer as powerful as they once were. They're foolish, stubborn, arrogant, and above all cruel—look how they have run the cosmos as of late, you cannot deny it. I simply wish to take what is rightfully ours. We are their children and we are to inherit the heavens as it is! Think Gigas, isn't it time to punish them for what they did to you?" Ultima replied, glowing with a somewhat eerie light that looked neither heavenly nor abysmal.

Belias clenched his mighty fists. There was clearly anger coursing through his form, he no doubt felt they deserved retribution for their cruelty and irresponsibility, not just on him , but to the mankind and their realms as a whole.

"This. . .will be oblivion. . .for you. . ." he said after a long pause.

Ultima knew this; but it didn't have to be like that, not if she could help it.

"Not if we work together Gigas," she said, "Adrammelech, Shemhazai, and Mateus of the under-realms are all aware and interested in following me, we could use your hand."

She suddenly noticed the true depth of the chill here. The air had snowfall and bitter wind below it, as it picked up Ultima felt the freezing chill dive into her being-it was rather unsettling.

"I wish. . .to be. . .alone. . ." Belias said, turning to the gate.

Ultima's eyes widened, had he not wanted to work with her? Or was he planning on informing The Undying?

No.

That would not happen, she would smite him herself and blame it on his unruliness before he got away with that. Eschaton began to lightly hum as she focused some of her internal energies. Belias stopped dead in his tracks sensing it, he didn't speak however. She had to know if this was a possible agreement or not though.

"Gigas—"

"Leave me. . .be. . .I will send word. . .one way or. . .another if I'm. . .interested. . .Now I go. . .Seraph. . ." he said, touching the great gate, his form merging with the crimson light it glowed. Just as quickly he disappeared, leaving a somewhat bewildered Ultima behind.

She was silent for a moment, wondering what her next move should be. The Gods were still gazing at the bloodshed not far from this part of the realm. She began to make her ascension.

Was this really the right thing? She had been having second thoughts from the beginning, but was this truly the right motion? She had disagreed with them, but was it right to destroy them? What if she and the others simply became copies?

As she turned a large Behemoth emerged from the chilled fog and quickly swung a great and bloodied axe down upon her. She put her hand out to pierce it with a holy incantation but was stopped by the sight of a large scythe moving through the creature's head, appearing through his jaws.

She had forgotten in her conversation with Belias the fiends that moved around her, this one must have been watching for some time.

The sickly purple blade slowly sliced through the now limp Behemoth's head and into his body. Profuse gore was pouring from the gash unto the ground, Ultima couldn't help but put her hand to her mouth. She recognized this presence though; she knew it all too well.

"Zalera," she whispered.

The Behemoth faded into a strange, glowing smoke and from behind it a tall and melancholic figure loomed out. The deathly aura was almost sickening; doom, disease, plague, evil, all wreaked from Zalera's form like a cloud. His dead and sunken face had a cruel and twisted grin on it, the purple robe he wore stained with blood of many unfortunate creatures.

The scythe disappeared and he put his hands behind his back, still staring down Ultima with his big smile.

"Why, such a surprise seeing _The Masterpiece _down on these planes," he said, his condescending voice somewhat cheerful, like he'd caught a rare creature. . .

"Death Seraph, you don't quite belong down here either," she replied.

Zalera put his bony hand to his chin, "I suppose, although I don't recall my coming here to gather recruits for my grand rebellion scheme!" He laughed a maniacal laugh, driven all the more deeper by the look of shock that surely was on Ultima's face.

Ultima remained silent however, she simply glared at the menace. She didn't quite know where to go from here.

"Oh, why so quiet now? You had a mouthful to say to that horrid mess Belias. Yes, I know of your scheme. Shemhazai had informed me of it not a day ago. It seems the underworld is in a bit of an uproar, King Mateus is interested in joining this nonsense and The Emperor is discussing joining as well," he said.

"Are you with me or an obstacle for me Zalera? You know I am stronger than you," Ultima replied, only half confident in her response. Her holy light in theory could crush Zalera, but he was far older, and far more cunning.

The smile vanished from his face, in an instant he was merely a few inches from Ultima's face; she smelled death and rot on his breath.

"Listen priestess, I am far older than your machined form so keep your insolence behind those perfect lips. You like to put yourself higher than most, but in truth you are arrogant and petulant, just as Belias over there. That will be your death," he said.

Ultima was silent once more, she couldn't think of anything to say. She was truthfully somewhat frightened.

He stepped back, a grin appearing on his face again.

"I may consider working with you, after all those fools up there had long since lost their 'control' of things. This won't be easy however, and you are underestimating them greatly if you think a few rebellious scion can stop them in their tracks."

Ultima regained some of her composure, "Well let us try and rally more help, we need all the aid we can obtain."

Zalera backed away a little more, looking up at the sky, to _them._

"We need to fully and evenly plan this out Seraph, this will be very difficult. I will speak to Zeromous and Exodus, I'm sure they will be interested in this insanity," he said, crossing his arms.

Ultima nodded.

Darkness began to envelop Zalera. He smiled at her once more, "You are very bold Ultima, and there is no doubt to your power, this could be very interesting," he added, laughing one last manic laugh before disappearing into the dark void.

It too faded and Ultima was left at the gates alone once more.

This was getting interesting now, Zalera would be a huge asset—with his ties to Zeromous and Exodus, he could very well get two more enormous powers behind the rebellion. She smiled to herself, this was beginning to really turn out well. She turned and took one last look at the gates, hopefully Belias would choose to work with them.

If Mateus was for it, than the under-realms are all set. With Zalera moving in on two other higher scions and Belias at least interested, the upper-realms were almost appearing to be caught as well. All that was left was The Protector, The Cloud, and The Walker. They would without a doubt be the most difficult to convince, with the others convinced however it may not be too painstaking a task.

Ultima braced herself a bit more inside. Wars were taking place among man frequently, the Gods had had their wars many eons ago—perhaps another one really was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Corrupted Beacons**

A time had passed since she had last left her post to seek out more brethren for the coming rebellion. The great war had long since ended and the Gods were now once again atop their thrones, observing and manipulating everything.

A great many souls had passed through the veil to heaven—the war appeared to had taken many great and noble men. Ultima could only be in awe at the waves of spirits and their ascension to Heaven as she led them. She could only imagine the plethora of evil and dark souls that Zalera, Zeromous and Exodus had to come into contact with below her; the great many twisted and damned souls that would soon know their place in the inferno of Hell.

With the war over, Ultima knew this would be an opportune time to speak to The Protector.

He was the closest to the world of Men and was looked to as a deity by them. His role was to be a beacon for mankind and guide them as the Gods so wished. However, she knew that he, like Adrammelech, loved his power and only thirsted for more authority. He was the perfect target.

She saw the last of the wavering souls to Heaven after what seemed like a long time, perhaps a few months by a human's standards. By then, the Gods had once again gone back to their rested and observant state, she was at an opportune time to return to the realm of Man.

With that she began to make her descent, noting their gaze piercing her from above. It was not a question now, they knew full well something was going on—whether or not they knew all the information; that was unknown. However, as she knew, they would never make the first move. They would never disturb the balance; they are supposed perfect beings after all. No, they would wait for the rebellion. Yet they may just be suspicious and not know anything at all. Was she being overly concerned?

No, there is no such concept as overly concerned with celestial beings such as The Undying. Yet, what they knew, she had no idea. She could only continue and hope she still had time.

As she made her descent the warmth of Man's sun began to brush her face, the bright light and colors of the sky and terrain below were only a shadow of Heaven's, but beautiful nonetheless. Quickly she completely assimilated onto their plane and began making her way to the lair of The Protector. It wasn't difficult to find, a rather large and obnoxious structure, a tower reaching for the very Gods themselves. It was actually rather impressive, even to Ultima; the tower seemed to go up into infinity. The architecture was—otherworldly. As Ultima approached she began to realize that The Undying had built this tower themselves. Such awe! She had heard that this, _Pharos, _was to house something very dear to The Gods, an ancient and unlimited source of power, the Sun Cryst. She had never seen the enormous structure in person, to truly look upon was nothing short of stunning.

She wasn't sure why Hashmal was here however.

If he was the leader of mankind, what was he doing here at the Pharos? No man could make it here, easily anyway—it was almost impossible. Those who had tried to enter and ascend had surely perished a horrible death at the hands of the beasts within.

She passed through the threshold and marveled at the just as splendid interior. Glyphs and ancient tongues were carved onto the walls in stone and intricate glowing patters. The stone and pillars holding up the enormous ascent looked as if it had been there since the dawn of life, yet it still stood strong as if it had just been built. The place itself no doubt felt as though it were the very mind of an Undying.

"Seraph."

Ultima quickly turned around to see The Protector himself standing before her. His size was immense, a Gigas just as Belias. Upon his shoulders was the head of a Lion-beast and a circlet of gold and brass, carven with the vows of The Undying themselves. His arms were almost completely engulfed in his enormous Ruks, claw like apparatuses made out of holy metals smith'd by celestial hands. He truly looked a _Protector,_ his power was no question.

"Hashmal, I come—"

"I will hear none of it," he replied, his face darkening—his eyes turning into a sharp glare.

Ultima froze, he knew of the rebellion?

"Shemhazai?" Ultima said, crossing her arms.

He cocked his head, "The Whisperer? I don't understand. . .you need to leave now, there is great evil here."

Ultima was more perplexed than ever now, did he know of the rebellion or didn't he? Before she could reply she heard a sharp and maniacal laughter ring out from below. Her whole body froze up, paralyzed with a sickening and bizarre fear she hadn't felt in a very long time. Eschaton began humming as if to respond to whatever horror had made that sound.

"This is not your fight Seraph. Leave," Hashmal said taking a few steps forward.

Just then a large and sickeningly pale arm slung itself over the edge to the abyssal floors, a horrid stench of death and filth emanating off of it.

Ultima turned and shifted back to the entrance, what was this abomination?

The sharp laugh rang out once more and Hashmal closed his eyes and began to approach the limb that was attempting to pull its body over the edge. As he approached it began to make progress, much to Ultima's horror.

A wildly grinning, sunken gaze looked upon Ultima from the large and decrepit form of the creature that was slowly making its way to them. Hashmal stopped just before it, Ultima sensed a faint hint of hesitation in him—did he know this thing?

"Cuchulainn, you have lost yourself to madness. I will not let you pass unto the plane of man anymore," Hashmal said, clenching his enormous fists.

Ultima was stunned, the beautiful and legendary purity incarnate Cuchulainn had become a monster! What horror!

"S-SSERAPHHH, YOU LOOK _TASTYY_…" the monstrosity hissed from behind Hashmal.

"LEAVE SERAPH!" Hashmal yelled, raising his fist and slamming it down upon Cuchulainn's head, fire and stone crumbled under his strike. It cried out in agony, a deathly wail that echoed throughout the entire tower, letting go of the edge and falling back down into the Pharos' abyssal chasm once more.

Ultima did not move.

Hashmal was becoming irritated, he turned and quickly darted before Ultima.

"I will say this once more, this is not your fight Seraph; leave this place at once," he said, staring down at Ultima with his most intense glare.

"Hashmal, I beg you, please listen to what I must say," she replied, reaching up and putting her hand on his shoulder.

He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. She could see he was in pain at what he had done to Cuchulainn, she didn't know they had been close. However, working in the world of man together—he leading them and Cuchulainn taking care of the filth and evil throughout—it was inevitable.

"If the others haven't spoken to you—I wish, I wish for your help," she said.

She had been sure the Gods had been gazing elsewhere, she couldn't feel their presence much here in the tower.

Hashmal's eyes remained close, he simply let out another sigh.

"Is this the madness I've been hearing has spread through the under-realms?" he said, brushing her hand off and turning back to the ascent.

"Tis not madness Hashmal, this is the only true way to continue or paths as Scions. The Gods are no longer in complete control, as their children it is time to claim their throne!" she replied, her light shining through her once more.

Hashmal was touched by her rays and she felt his form soothed, his body relaxing into itself.

"Cuchulainn has been warped by the corruption and evil in this world has he not? The Gods created him for that sole purpose yet let him fall to something he of all beings should be able to undertake! Do you not see Hashmal? They are foolish and incompetent, it is time for us to take arms, band together under the cosmos, and take what is rightfully ours," she added, now glowing as the sun itself.

Hashmal remained silent, still facing the ascent. Eerie wails echoed through the tower every now and then, the decaying Cuchulainn singing its horrid symphony.

"Together Hashmal, together we can rise above them. The under-realms and their keepers are already rallying together. Belias is interested, and I have spoken to Zalera and he to Zeromous and Exodus—"

"Exodus? He spoke to Exodus? And how did the Judge King respond?" Hasmal said, shocked that even the ancient Exodus was in on this.

Ultima stopped, she wasn't quite sure what had happened with Zalera and Exodus yet. She hadn't had much of a chance to find them and speak to them. Hopefully it went well.

"He agreed to consider it, as you can see Hashmal, You won't be alone," Ultima said, smiling with radiant light.

Hashmal went silent once more, Cuhulainn continued his wailing down below.

"I want to hear from them, I want to hear from Zeromous and Exodus directly. Without their influence I will not even consider such madness. However, I do agree—the Undying have long since began to deteriorate, I am somewhat tired of their strings in everything we do. Their rule seems to be more of a game than any sort of true leadership. Freedom, freedom sounds quite pleasing," Hashmal said, a faint smile on his face.

"If anything, we could fix Cuchulainn," Ultima added.

Hashmal went sullen again, he turned back to the ascent.

"I will ask them to give you an audience upon my ascent," Ultima said, still beaming.

"Good, now please, leave me be," he said stepping to the edge of the ascent.

Just as Belias he was a questionable variable. However, they both only needed a small push and perhaps they could be convinced to join the rebellion. Hashmal had a strong sense of justice, so if even he could see the Gods wavering actions; Ultima knew without a doubt this was the right thing to do. The rebellion was holy in every way, just as Ultima herself.

With that Ultima smiled and bowed, turning and making her way back out to the Cataract. The sun still shined brightly as the breezes carried bizarre and faint mists from the Cryst far above. No wonder the land was so baron and empty—the mist had consumed any sort of balanced life. The place had a very odd aura, even Ultima was becoming uncomfortable. She quickly began to phase out of the plane and make her ascent. She had to find Zalera and see what he had to say—or moreso what he had said to the others.

With them on their side, Hashmal would surely join—if he joined then surely Belias would as well. With them it would leave only one, The Walker. He would be rather odd; he had no alignment to the Heavens or the under-realms. He simply existed, and relived day after day. However, his pain of immortality may be her only way of driving him to their side against The Undying.

She smiled and watched the spaces move and undulate as she ascended, feeling the gaze of the Gods return to her once more.

If Zalera was successful then this could all fall into place much easier. With them Chaos, The Walker, would be the final piece—with that all seraphs of the dark would be able to rise as united brethren and take down the cruel Gods that long since had abandoned their true power upon their throne. She would have her holy order, no matter how much it destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Malevolent Antithesis **

Zalera had seen only the faintest hints of The God's surveillance as he moved to the ethereal planes.

What had poisoned the Seraph so that she felt to turn against her very creators?

Even he thought that this was complete madness, albeit a bit interesting. After all, he had long sought to take their throne—but he knew he couldn't do it by himself. What the Gods had promised him was power and authority within the spirit realm, what he received was nothing short of banishment to a dark abyss where only the darkest souls and energies coalesced after their transcendence from the mortal planes.

He had always resented them for that, but to think that he may be able to get back at them, that he may be able to do the banishing this time, such thoughts cheered his old bones on as he passed into the Judgment Chamber.

This was a place in between realities and worlds, where even the most ancient of beings had been birthed before its creation—it had such age that even Zalera felt as a child walking under its vast, golden spires. It's stone and shining metals that were so intricately carved told tales of ages long since passed; he so enjoyed learning about history that this place was a real gift to be within.

It didn't take long before he felt an old presence, one that dwarfed his own.

He stopped, still partially in the Hall of Justice, before the great and towering throne of the Judge King. He could hear the faint whispers of cherubs among the air currents, a strange mist circled around him as he listened. Below him on the shined floor was the insignia of eternities, a crest that Chaos—The Walker of Lives himself had carved into the Judgment Chamber floor eons ago. The place was beginning to consume him, he realized he needed to snap to lest he lose his synchronization and fall back to the lower planes. This task was easier said than done however; the light, the ages, the whisperers, the atmosphere, they were consuming him.

"Exodus, are you going to keep me waiting a millennia?" He said, crossing his arms. He slowly gazed up the throne, taking in every detail of its carvings and symbolisms. There, atop, was the Judge King himself, Exodus.

He heard a long sigh, one of both pity and lethargy.

"Zalera, why do your old and creaking limbs cross unto my chambers?" Exodus huffed from above, he sounded as if he had just awoken from a slumber.

"You know you are overjoyed to see me—and I recall you long surpass me in age, mind your tongue," Zalera replied taking a few more steps forward.

Exodus was silent for a moment.

Zalera wasn't sure if he knew what the situation was. Exodus was very wise, but he hadn't had a connection the mortal realms for some time. After all, the Gods simply send those to be judged before him here, he has no need to observe the mortal planes anymore; his ties have long since withered.

"This is about the High Seraph's insanity is it not?" Exodus scoffed.

Zalera nearly jumped, although he was visibly taken back. Exodus had known, but how much did he know? Where were his informants? It was thought that Shemhazai worked for him, but they can't come into contact to often—after all, it takes an enormous amount of energy to get here and Shemhazai was far too young to make such a journey time and time again.

"So it is. I see you're informed, as always," Zalera said.

"Hmph, I can see everything from here Death Seraph. You of all should know that." Exodus replied.

"Well, the Gods can't see us or hear us here. What is your decision? The Seraph could use all the help she can get." Zalera said, putting his hand to his chin.

"Do you support her Zalera? Do you honestly believe in her cause?" Exodus said, leaning forward over his throne; his long beard falling a few meters.

Zalera didn't know how to respond. He believed there was potential, but not if they didn't have the right tools. After all these were The Undying they were discussing, this was no simple task. If there was unity though, perhaps they could, perhaps she was right.

"Yes," he whispered.

Exodus' eyes widened, considering how small and focused his obsidian black eyes were, he was clearly very surprised.

"So I see her madness has rubbed off on you, how foolish Zalera," Exodus said, leaning back into his throne.

"Silence yourself you bullheaded puppet," Zalera replied, clearly losing a bit of his temper.

"Insolent! These are my halls you fragment, you will not speak to me in such tongues," Exodus bellowed from above, an ancient and cruel anger very audible in his old voice.

"I will leave, after you accept that the Undying have fallen from their status; that they are old and thick headed, weaving in more and more of their convolutions into everything with every minute that passes. Once you realize that there is no turning back—that even if Ultima were not to do this, eventually it would happen anyway. I will leave once you separate yourself from their strings and escape this prison you have hid in for eons. Join us Exodus, you know following them is following ruin." Zalera crossed his arms again.

Exodus stared down at Zalera, an intense gaze that could wither a man to death.

"You have gone mad Death Seraph," he said.

"You know I only speak the most honest truth," Zalera replied.

"These are things that bring down the tallest towers, these are words that scathe the most fortified structures—this is deicide Zalera," Exodus said, a faint hint of worry in his voice—much to Zalera's surprise.

"Together old friend, we can take what is ours. Their children, just as Ultima spoke, we can take what is rightfully due to us," Zalera added.

Exodus' black eyes slowly closed as he sunk into his throne, staring out at the twisting and swirling spaces outside the windows of the Hall. Zalera thought he heard a faint, "This is madness." He was right, but it was not an unguided plan.

"I am uncertain. I would like to speak with Zeromous," Exodus said.

Zalera nodded, "Yes, I too would like to speak to Zeromous, he too would be a great help."

Exodus looked out at the towering entrance far back, the doors slowly opening. As if called, Zeromous appeared in the glowing doorway; his massive form and carven armor shimmering in the holy light. No doubt Exodus had seen Zeromous coming. Zalera locked eyes with The Condemner from down the great Hall, his gaze was almost as fierce as Exodus'.

"You've summoned me my lord," Zeromous said, his booming voice echoing down the Hall. Zalera grew a fain t grin—finally, some progress could be made perhaps.

"Come Zeromous, we've some very. . .important matters to discuss," Exodus replied, looking down at Zalera.

This was it, if he could get their support, surely they could get the remainders and lesser scions.

Zeromous quickly appeared in the Judgment Chamber, just beside Zalera. He towered over him, his form was very built, forged in struggle and misery. His armor had an eerie violet and crimson glow to it, somewhat reminiscent of Zalera's own cape.

"Well brethren, shall we begin?" Zalera said.

Exodus nodded, as did Zeromous.

It was time to win over Heaven against its very own Gods.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**Mechanical Advancement**

Ultima was becoming more and more certain that there were observing eyes on her at every move. Every wake and turn under the skies gave her visions of the undying looming over her, piercing her with angry eyes. She was running out of time, this needed to come to flesh soon.

She was told by a wandering _whisper _to wait for Zalera down at the gate to the holy realm. As she descended through the planes unto the Earthly realm, she felt all eyes on her. This was it, there was no doubt anymore, the Gods were completely observing her now. She had two options: plead ignorance and simply try to meet Zalera under false pretenses, or go through with it and begin the rebellion effective immediately.

The latter obviously wasn't very wise, even if she had all the help she could get. Certainly Zalera could sense their eyes on them wherever he was. She stopped at the gate, Belias stood alone, awaiting her it seemed.

"Belias, what news have you for me to step out of your mighty door preemptively?" Ultima said as she glided ever so gently to the ground.

He stood firm, almost as if he was frozen. Suddenly and without warning he threw his axe, literally missing Ultima's head by a few inches.

She heard a loud shriek behind her, another fiend?

She turned to see not a stone's throw away; another behemoth, and even a few serpents of the mist, churning and smoldering in ancient and magickal flame. Belias' power certainly was no question. This was the second time she had failed to sense nearby danger—the mist here distorted her perceptual abilities it seemed. She disliked that, and deep down at her core it made her truly shudder.

"Th-thank you Gigas," she whispered, still in shock. Belias began approaching, to retrieve his axe she assumed. As he approached she heard a faint, "Seraph."

She tensed up, listening for the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"The flock. . .is at your. . .disposal. . ." he said as he passed, under his breath and under a veil of confusion that even he was unsure about.

Ultima's eyes widened, they had come together it seemed. Zalera didn't want to meet her here, he simply wanted Belias to pass the message on—a bit of an obnoxious method—however it did get the message out. He must have long known the Undying were observing at full interest now. However, she still needed to pass the message onto Hashmal and perhaps the mad Cuchulainn. Framfrit and Chaos too needed to be tethered in. Regardless, with Exodus, Zeromus, and Belias, the alliance had become incredibly strong.

The Undying were still leagues above them however—she needed more.

Soon, she would make her journey back the Pharos to rally Hashmal. If she could make it that far—

"Seraph. . ." Belias said, heading back to his gate—axe in hand still smoldering, "Move quickly. . ."

With that he touched the gate, lighting up in a crimson light. She was a bit perplexed at how this looked to the Gods. Almost as if sensing it, Belias turned and tossed an object to Ultima. She caught it and quickly peered at its odd form. It was, a beautiful glowing stone. It felt as if it was vibrating in her hands, a deep and ancient power inside of it—she suddenly realized this was part of the Suncyrst.

"Gigas?" Ultima said, giving him a bewildered look.

"Return it. . .to its proper. . .home. . ."Belias said, disappearing into the gate in a flash of smoke and fire.

This would be her excuse, her pass for returning to the Pharos. Very well played Zalera, of all the Scions Ultima was one of the only few with privilege to travel freely—and most often too; Shemhazai and Cuchulainn were among the few others. The Gods would surely still be suspicious, but at least she could appear to have an ulterior motive to their prodding eyes.

In any case, she would be one of the only ones capable of taking it back and reuniting it with its mother stone, it was quite convenient.

Ultima smiled, briefly glancing up at the sky, at _them._

With that she began her journey to the Pharos, Hashmal would be no trouble now, and hopefully the mad Cuchulainn.

Yet as she approached something was noticeably wrong.

The air began getting thick and stagnant, almost putrid. She stopped. The Pharos was in sight from here, yet the blue sky above was getting increasingly darker—this was not the effect of mist.

"What magicks—"

"Shhhh, Seraph I did a fine job did I not?" she heard an all too familiar voice sneer.

"Zalera—what is this magick?" Ultima replied, trying to trace the thick air with her glowing fingertips. It danced around them, a sentient smog of sorts.

"It's void space—a bit of a specialty, we're not technically on any plane, we simply _are," _he said, appearing before her with the same maniacal smile on his dead face. He waved his arm and the glowing and eerie air danced around them, death traveled on its fringes. It was quite sickening really, Ultima couldn't wait to leave.

"And the Gods? They can't see us?" Ultima said, still enchanted by the bizarre atmosphere.

"They can sense us, but they can't see us—as far as they know Seraph, there is a spatial anomaly," he said, "Surely this will cause some faint alarm, and they will send observing eyes to look at it from another angle, regardless I'm only trying to make a brief message of this."

Ultima cocked her head, "Make it quick then."

Zalera chuckled, turning to the Pharos, Hashmal is already practically yours, just go give him the finishing touches. Exodus and Zeromus took some time, but after some discussion and exchange, they slowly began to come to my side. Eventually, they saw _our light."_

Our light; Ultima's light, the light of justice.

Ultima smiled, "This is fantastic news, then I will approach Hashmal confidently. All that leaves is—"

"Chaos and Framfrit, I am aware. They are both wandering spirits, it's going to be quite difficult finding them. However, I've heard rumor that Famfrit has been seen wandering the bloodied and trampled grounds of war that recently have fallen silent. As for Chaos, he could be anywhere—I have known him to be a bit of a religious one though, he may be in one of the ancient shrines of the old kings. . ." Zalera said, turning back to Ultima.

She nodded, finding them may take a bit more time then she has—this might be a bit more difficult then she had planned. Perhaps Shemhazai and her omnipresent eyes knew some important information?

"Move quickly Seraph," Zalera added slowly merging with the moving wall of black behind him.

"It is appreciated Zalera, we will cross again soon enough," Ultima replied, watching as he and his choking and corrosive atmosphere disappeared into nothing. The Pharos and the bright sky shined before her once more, she needed to make quick action now.

There was very little time left.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**Cindered**** Babylon **

Hashmal was alone before the ascent again.

To his right, an enormous and shadowed form.

Ultima could sense that awful aura of dread once more, the putrid stench of poison and toxicity—it was none other than the mad Cuchulainn.

"Hashmal, I come with rather interesting news," Ultima said, still entranced by the shadow.

He was silent, his back turned he whispered something. The mad Cuchulainn took a step forward, then another, and so on until it stood before Ultima, lit up by the outside sunlight in all of its horrid glory. Its skin had taken a strangely blue hue, riddles with scars and a host of infections that would kill legions of men. Its body was much more full now, much larger, wrapped in festering and shredded cloths that surely would be impossible to use if they were to ever fall from his form. Yet, the most terrifying of all was nothing else but the head upon his shoulders.

Upon it was an enormous and twisted grin, something almost reminiscent of Zalera's evil face. However, this expression amazingly looked almost even more warped than anything Zalera could ever make. The rotted and decrepit teeth emitted a stench that also surpassed Zalera—this beauty had turned into a creature that's disgusting and revolting form long (and much to Ultima's disbelief) surpassed even the Death Seraph's.

"Wh-what is this device betwixt its jaw?" Ultima asked, still in complete shock.

Through Cuchulainn's head, and out the bottom of his lower jaw, was a shimmering purple spear of sorts. It was stained in blood—no doubt Cuchulainn's and perhaps whoever bequeathed it unto his head.

"It is a seal, to essentially keep the toxins within him," Hashmal answered, his back still turned.

Ultima put her hand to her mouth, this was truly repugnant.

However, deep down Ultima felt a strange joy. A device of the Gods had broken down and fallen to pieces, a piece of the Undying had died—yet they claim that their rule is absolute and justified? She is not mad, no they are truly the mad ones. The feeling was sickening almost, but it somehow gave her a twisted pleasure. Its suffering, Cuchulainn's suffering was a sign that the end was near for them.

"My, how innovative. Were you the one to bestow this upon him?" Ultima replied, still covering her mouth.

Hashmal bowed his head briefly, before turning and gazing at Ultima.

His face was not joyful, it was not emotional at all, it was simply a blank surface. His eyes broadcasted a piercing glare that made Cuchulainn look almost infantile. He was clearly very upset, what had driven him to do this?

"Unfortunately. It is a seal engineered by the same who put the Mist-Syphon—Omega Seal upon Zodiark," he said, glancing over at Cuchulainn.

Ultima's eyes widened; saying the name of the banished one was strictly forbidden, but even more interesting was Hashmal finding such intensely powerful magicks. The Gods themselves had decided to banish Zodiark to the nether, but it was celestial smiths that carry the very smithing bloods of the Undying themselves that made the seals—they also made the same seals to cast away the Hell King, the Dragon Lord, and the destroyer: Machion—Yiazmat. Rumor had it they also were involved in binding up the Cloud of evil, Famfrit. It was very fascinating that still so little was known about them, even stranger that some are claimed to be Scions of light—their counters.

"I see," Ultima said, a faint smile appearing upon her face.

In an instant Hashmal was before her, "Is this comical to you Seraph? Your own brother, shackled up and deformed before you and all you can do is smile? Inform me once more on what is so entertaining!" Hashmal growled, staring down at Ultima through fiery eyes that even Belias may not be able to combat.

"Relax Protector, I simply marvel at yours and the Undying's ingenuity. Now as for the news—"

"I wish to hear nothing of your nonsense, leave," Hashmal replied, turning back to the ascent. Cuchulainn still remained quiet, beaming that sickening grin.

"Oh you do Protector. Exodus and Zeromus are interested and are participating," Ultima said, her smile getting even larger.

Hashmal stopped, his muscles tensing up.

"What madness. . ." he murmured.

He suddenly turned once more, "You speak lies."

Ultima continued smiling and shook her head, "No Protector, this is legitimate. Observe," she said, pulling out the piece of Suncryst.

Hashmal's face darkened, his teeth gritting with an intense anger as well as confusion. No one but him was allowed to even see the Suncryst, let alone take a fragment without facing him. The only others who had such a thing were the judges—

"H-how," Hashmal stuttered, "Is this reality. . ."

Ultima could feel the conflict within him, the sheer confusion and uncertainty boiling up to the surface within him. She couldn't blame him, the laws he so loved to follow and enforce were crumbling around him, his idols falling from the sky, anyone would be under turmoil. She loved it, she loved this chaos. She had never truly seen this side of her before but deep within her core, perhaps within Eschaton even, there was a the deepest lust for more, the deepest lust to bring all unto the same uncertainty and unrest. Her smile only got larger as she brushed away a bit of her golden hair.

"It is reality because it is truth Hashmal. Come now, you didn't honestly think they would fret at the chance to not only claim what's there's—as you should as well, but also take to the ground the corrupted beings who oversee all things—"

"Those corrupted ones are our makers Seraph!" Hashmal yelled, a burning fury in his voice, but also a deep and penetrating hurt. It was clear, Ultima had pierced something deep within him.

"They are our creators! Our fathers! They brought us into this existence, unto these many planes! They bestowed upon us our abilities and minds! How dare you have such audacity to even speak of them so purposely and twistedly! You, you are—you are. . ."

Ultima simply continued staring, Hashmal was fumbling. He had nothing.

Inside him, she could see him breaking down.

"You said it yourself Protector, freedom—the freedom and authority you so love will be all yours. The thrones will be ours, the rule and justice will be ours. My holy and true light will shine upon all things below us and light up our future! Do you not see Hasmal? We are the true and destined future. I have spoken this before and I will say it again, we are next in line and rightfully so," she said, confident and beaming with _holy _light, Eschaton buzzing the chorus of infinity.

Hashmal face was shadowed by Cuchulainn's form as he turned around once more. He had nothing left to say.

"Join us Protector, let us go unto our rightful path," Ultima added.

Cuchulainn swung a mighty arm and Ultima quickly dodged, rifting back to the entrance.

"What madness? You dare attack me beast!?" Ultima said, Eschaton humming louder than ever.

Suddenly she realized she no longer had her Suncryst fragment, Cuchulainn handed it off to Hashmal, who turned and faced Ultima once more. His face had an expression of resolve, but it certainly was nowhere near complete—this would still take time.

"Very well, I will be by everyone's side. This is not something I want to do Seraph, your twisted mentality has nothing to do with my will," he said.

"Oh?" Ultima said, crossing her arms.

"I am doing this for our brother Cuchulainn, I am doing this for me, and I am doing this for the better of Man—that is all," Hashmal added.

Ultima smiled once more, "That's all I need Protector. Thank you," she said lightly bowing.

Hashmal scoffed, and turned back to the ascent, "Get out."

Ultima glanced at the warped Cuchulainn once more and turned back to the cataract.

The sun shined so brightly, yet she felt a peculiar aura of darkness around her. At first she was somewhat confused, was this Zalera's work? Yet as time passed she saw no sign of him, no sign of evil. She could feel the sun's rays, she could see her glow lighting up the shadows and structures around her, where was the darkness coming from? She ignited Eschaton and even still, a dim and dingy shade loomed over the area.

Was it her?

Was it within her? Could she sense her own corruption?

Ultima went limp, her arms curling up to her sides. Was there darkness inside her? Was evil emanating from her like Zalera and Cuchulainn? What was this madness? She gazed at her hands, her wings, her dress—all so holy and perfect, where could darkness hide inside of her at? No, surely this was insanity. She is the High Seraph, the Masterpiece of heaven, there is no place for corruption with her perfect form. Yet as she felt her glimmering and golden wings on her ascent back to the heavens, she felt something looming upon their glow, she felt doom.

If she was descending into madness then she was running out of time tenfold now. There was no time left to waste—Famfrit and Chaos needed to be found and gathered. The final war was upon them, their last obstacle.

Hashmal had to lie to understand his reason for betraying his _beloved _creators. She knew deep within her, deep within her reading of his intentions that he was only lying to himself, that deep down he simply lusted for the power. While his affection for his brother—their brother, Cuchulainn may be true, he only wants the authority in the end.

Ultima smiled, "Simple child."

Child or not, all extra services were needed, she couldn't complain. It was time to rally the final pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**Briny Cannonade**

A strange fog smothered the dead lands that so many had lost their lives on, that so many had slipped into the afterlife through.

This was a place that Ultima had seen in her visions; this land was drenched in the blood of so many warriors, fighting in petty wars and burning away their lives on futile materialism. From her eyes up in the heavens, she along with the Undying witnessed the deaths of millions in the great war. It could not be helped however, and as it was her destiny to move the souls along the afterlife's paths, she simply did her best to tune it out; the sheer horror and travesties of the swarm of death below her.

Here, now, Ultima was not to guide more souls to the afterlife—no that had already been done long ago—now she was here to look for one who moved among the dead, one who _loomed _over the buried misery and misanthropy: The Darkening Cloud, Famfrit.

He and Chaos were the last to rally for The Rebellion, yet he was always a peculiar sort. Not much was known about him; to make things even stranger, his whereabouts and purpose were almost completely unknown. The Undying spoke of him as a tragedy, like Belias—how could they be so cruel to their own child? The thought of it filled Ultima's heart with a melancholy, she pitied the sullen creature, wandering out among the dead while desperately looking for completion. She felt this would be something of a joy for him. Perhaps she would be aiding him by turning him against his sadistic and cruel creators—or so she imagined, it would at least make him feel better, that is—if he felt anything at all.

The sands churned and bellowed under the glaring sun as the dry air slid across Ultima's face in harsh patterns and wisps. She detested this kind of landscape, so arid and bitter, not fit for her presence at all. She could see the decaying corpses of a few men, deep in the crevices and faults along the sundered ground; it was eerie to her in a strange way, that they would most likely forever stay there—alone, saddened, withering away under an unknowing sky.

This was not the right place for Famfrit, or so it seemed—however there was no doubt, a gloom hovered over the area. The dead whispered strange hymns in the dancing wind, almost warnings of a being out there, amongst the decay.

Ultima scanned her periphery. The neighboring canyon walls and long desert like plains in the distance seemed to reach into infinity; if Famfrit was here, he was nowhere in sight.

Eschaton began to hum, of its own will however. Ultima froze, this was wrong—something was triggering it. It could sense strong mists and disturbances in local time-space, it was most likely reacting to magicks being withdrawn. Ultima quickly began using omni-sight, seeing in all directions around her, searching for anyone or anything who would or could be targeting her. Surely Famfrit wouldn't be so maddened to simply attack the High Seraph. Upon opening her sight, she saw nothing, simply more barren landscape.

"What lures you awake Eschaton?" she whispered to the machine, staring down at it glowing below her.

Suddenly in her omni-sight she saw danger approaching from behind—a wall of water with heights near the tops of the canyon walls rushing out of a breaking canyon wall in the distance, as if a river had overcome a dam just beyond.

"Famfrit?!—" she exclaimed before being engulfed in the torrent.

With her arms out, she performed a cross-spell of Barrier, completely shielding herself from the enormous amount of water completely overrunning her. In her small and glowing orb, she watched as the torrent moved over her, as the desert landscape around her seemed to churn and dance in a strange, marine environment. The dry dirt kicking off from the ground and clouding the water, soon Ultima couldn't see much of anything; she was under what appeared to be about thirty feet of water, all rushing by her.

It was quite surreal, to go from a desert to a river bottom was no common feat. Just as suddenly she sensed a large object moving towards her in the clouded water, there was no doubt—this was Famfrit. Before she could even react an enormous urn slammed into her shield, near shattering it almost instantly. Ultima watched in horror as two huge cracks appeared on it, he appeared to be a lot stronger than she thought. In an instant she teleported out of the newborn river up onto the tops of one of the local canyon walls. Why he was attacking her was anyone's guess, however she simply assumed he was insane. She scanned the rushing water below her for anything, yet the water was so clouded she couldn't make out anything within it.

The urn once again appeared, flying out of the water and straight towards her at an unbelievable speed. She briefly flickered in and out of existence as it flew right through her, lodging into the ground in the distance. She put out her hands, ready to cast a scathing holyja, Eschaton humming a terrifying tone that no doubt would bring the mightiest to their knees. Famfrit appeared, halfway out of the surface of the water, his faceless armor glaring at her in a frenzied madness.

"You've made quite a foolish move monster," Ultima said, smiling as the white magicks encircled her fingers.

Suddenly she realized that she had made a terrible error, one that was going to cost her, the chained urn. As quickly as she could she reverted some of her energies and channeled another barrier. Before it was complete however the returning urn slammed into it, shattering its wall and knocking Ultima down. She briefly looked up to watch it soar over her head and back to Famfrit in the water. Deep within the confines of the armor she thought she could hear a hissing laughter. Now she was furious. She didn't bother getting up, she simply refocused her magicks. In an instant she slammed the entire area with a scathing holyja, the sky lighting up a bright and piercing white. The landscape was almost completely invisible, swallowed by intensely bright magicks. Her fury disintegrated the waters below her and nearly decimated the canyon walls around her. Eschaton was screaming a horrible groan as Ultima regained her composure, her eyes scanning Famfrit's form out there among the desert floor, what little she could see of it that is.

Quietly the air calmed, the light faded off into the sky again and the new and blackened desert shown its hideous face to them. Ultima briefly looked around, the charred land was only a husk of its former self—being it a desert, that said a lot. She was quite satisfied with her power, and in that instant decided she'd best calm down, she still wanted Famfrit's help.

She gazed back out at him. He was somewhat hunched over on the ground. He slowly rose up, slinging the Urn over his shoulder once more. There was no doubt that The Undying had been observing this whole thing, with that she knew she needed to make this subtle and quick.

That strange, hissing laughter could be heard from him once more. Did he enjoy all of this?

"Famfrit," she said, appearing before him. He didn't react; his stature was quite intimidating, he simply towered over her.

"Enough of this, I want your help," she added, still looking for a reaction.

He remained silent.

"I've come here to observe and confirm your whereabouts—officially anyway. However there is another matter I'd like to discuss with you," Ultima continued, looking up at the sky, "I wish for your assistance."

Famfrit made a strange almost scoff like sound, shifting a bit. The dried, muddy water on his armor gave him an almost light and earthly shell as it hardened in the sun.

In a sound that could only be described as an eerie wailing from deep within his laced wards, Ultima made out what sounded like, _Whisperer._

Ultima wasn't certain what he meant.

"Shemhazai?" she replied, quickly scanning the sky again, looking for Their listening gaze.

_Rebellion. The fall._

Ultima suddenly became aware of the black smoke like substance slowly seeping out of the cracks in his armor; it was faint but it was strong enough that it reaffirmed his title of The Darkening Cloud. What was inside of him? Was there no form at all—was it simply a mass of darkness and energy? The thought chilled Ultima to her core. He truly was something else; as an anathema of sorts, it was somewhat fitting.

"You—you know? She told you?"

Famfrit made a low drone like sound, a confirmation of sorts? Either way Ultima was surprised news had gotten to him of all Espers. Perhaps he wasn't so out of the loop after all, at least not like it seemed. Shemhazai was proving to be more and more useful in quietly getting this around-while the Undying's focus was on Ultima, Shemhazai could pass the word around safely, at least moreso than just Ultima. However, she still needed to contact Shemhazai about finding Chaos—that would come soon. Now the real question at hand.

"Are you with us?" Ultima said, locking her eyes onto what appeared to be Famfrit's head.

That same hissing laughter pattered out of his armor. Ultima gritted her teeth—she didn't find this funny at all.

The desert whispered more winds unto them, the silence was near maddening. Ultima could only stare and wait at the stoic armored form before her, waiting for something, anything resembling a conformation. As hoped, a hissing could be heard again.

_Will answer the call to arms._

Ultima sighed with great relief, nodding briefly before checking the heavens again-The Undying seemed to be observing something else thankfully.

With that Famfrit turned and began hovering off. Ultima was relieved, and somewhat speechless, watching him disappear into the distance. His form slowly being swallowed up by the sand winds; he simply vanished into the nothingness he had come from. Ultima couldn't help but feel a strange sadness for him, what he was—or moreso what he wasn't. He wasn't a proud Esper, and he wasn't a valiant warrior. Famfrit seemed to simply be something of a wandering elemental, alone and lost out there in the dying lands. He was something in between, and respectively stuck in the world in between, an odd purgatory of sorts. While he seemed to enjoy it, Ultima felt that there was no doubt that somewhere within him, his creators abandoning him had left him cold and black. His bitterness—despite his attempts to hide it—would surely be of use in The Rebellion to come.


End file.
